Polyetherimides (PEI) are well known engineering thermoplastics that can be made by condensation polymerization. For example, see: ASTM: D5205 Standard Classification System for Polyetherimide Materials. Due to their high glass transition temperature (Tg) and relatively stiff backbones, polyetherimides can be difficult to melt process.